peripheral
by serozha
Summary: "Pulanglah, hari sudah larut." [Kise, Kuroko]


Kise suka berlatih sendirian jauh ke dalam larut malam.

Di lantai langganannya, ia terus berlatih hingga pergelangan kakinya lelah dan telapak yang menjejak lantai mulai perih bergeser, berdecit, mengisi ruangan yang musiknya dihidup matikan sembari ia terus berputar. Kilap yang melapisi punggung dan dahinya, bercucuran, seakan titik-titik kecil yang ikut menari bersamanya di sela musik yang kadang ia hidup matikan untuk menyempurnakan tiap gerakan.

Kemudian, ketika ia menekan tombol respon di telepon genggamnya untuk melihat jam, bercucuran keringat, lapar, dan ternyata sudah lewat tengah malam, ia akan bergegas seperti satu-satunya orang yang tinggal―minus penjaga, mungkin―menyalakan shower dingin terakhir dini hari itu sebelum menyeret dirinya pulang.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana ia menyalakan keran shower panas dan napasnya menyatu dengan kepulan uap, terengah-engah, letih. Ia akan terantuk sepanjang jalan dan berdoa agar tidak berpapasan dengan pemabuk hingga ia bisa melemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjangnya yang mengundang sekaligus bau karena seprainya belum diganti. Ia akan bangun dan tidak sempat mengganti seprainya lagi, mengisi acara dan bersosialisasi dengan mengandalkan mukanya itu di negri asing ini sebelum mengulang ritme yang sama. Menari hingga tengah malam di tempat yang beradab dan berusaha melakukan hal-hal yang benar, walaupun minimal.

Kakinya benar-benar lecet malam itu, hingga Kise berpikir untuk mampir di toko dua puluh empat jam terdekat dan membeli plester. Ia meraih ranselnya dan tidak lagi berpikiran untuk menyisir rambutnya yang basah, berantakan, ketika ia mendengar suara di tengah gedung yang penuh keheningan sebelum musik dari earphonenya menyala.

Titian nada-nada yang terlalu vibran untuk diasosiasikannya dengan suara radio penjaga, membuatnya berhenti sebelum menekan tombol play, dan kakinya yang bersol itu kini berdecit pelan sementara ia turun melalui tangga yang bersemen dan ke koridor yang cahayanya remang. Di lantai bawah, mereka menyediakan studio yang sama, dan pelanggan mereka bukan hanya penari oleh karena sekat dan kedap ruangan yang ada. Ryouta pernah datang siang untuk menemukan banyak orang lalu lalang membawa kertas bergaris dan bertitik, amburadul, serta banyak kotak-kotak besar dan kecil beserta bunyi instrumen yang ribut dari lantai bawah. Kemudian, alunan simfoni, karena pintunya nyaris tak pernah ditutup diantara orang yang lalu lalang.

Ketika ia melewati ruangan yang waktu itu penuh sekali lagi, kali ini yang menyambutnya hanya pintu yang satu terbuka dan di dalamnya nyaris gelap. Hanya satu lampu yang menyala dan siluet yang berada di bawahnya dan Ryouta mungkin akan berdiri bulu kuduknya bila saja telinganya tidak terbuka dan mendengar alunan senar yang digesek dan ditekan oleh jemari yang lentik, gelap dan mengalun seolah seseorang merintih. Seseorang duduk di sana dan merangkul instrumennya, sosoknya kecil berbanding cello yang ia mainkan.

Langkah kaki Kise mungkin jeritan tersendiri mengganggu, sembari ia mendekati orang yang bermain itu. Tidak ada standbook berdiri di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna kebiruan, pucat, memayungi kelopak matanya yang menutup sembari tangannya terus bermain. Relung dan lekuk tiap gerakan yang senatural bernapas membuat udara di leher Kise tiba-tiba sulit keluar. Ia mendekat, namun tak menjejak dalam lingkar terangnya lampu yang menerangi solis itu, dan duduk. Jamnya menyentuh dini hari, sekarang, dan ia telah dirayu oleh melodi yang hanya pernah ada di mimpi terliarnya, ia saksikan, bergetar langsung dari senar dan resonansi di kayunya yang gelap. Tiap nada yang menyusup, mengendap-endap, dan membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat walaupun baru diredakan guyuran air hangat barusan.

Ia telah bersila kaki dan beberapa detik tersadar ketika gerakan bownya telah terhenti, dan dering lagu yang berputar, memenuhi kepalanya itu, berhenti. Dan sepasang mata terang lembayung menatap kegelapan yang kosong di depan, sebelum melirik menatap tepat padanya. Kise terbangun, sedikit tersentak. Kemudian ia mencoba hal yang paling dasar yang pernah diajarkan kepadanya ketika seseorang menyelesaikan suatu penampilan- bertepuk tangan, dan mencari kata-kata yang berserakan untuk mengatakan _sesuatu_.

"Luar," Kise menelan. "luar biasa."

Orang itu tidak tersenyum. Tak lama, jemarinya yang kecil namun sedari tadi telah menari-nari di sepanjang leher cellonya dengan presisi, memetik-metik sedikit sebelum ia bangkit, mungkin untuk menyarungkan kembali instrumennya, dan membuat Kise sedikit kecewa.

"Tunggu! Umm," Ia sempat bangkit, kakinya telah bersila dan sedikit kaku. "bisakah kau bermain sekali lagi? Satu lagu lain?"

Cellist itu berhenti sebelum duduk kembali di bangkunya, dan memegang bow sekaligus badan kayu itu dengan satu tangan. Matanya jernih, terang. "Sudah larut malam," katanya. Dan kontras silabel yang ringan itu dengan suara dawai yang ia gesek barusan membuat Ryouta bergidik, sedikit, dan menelannya. "kau harus pulang." lanjutnya, dan lelaki itu tidak bertanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Coba Kise. Dan kemudian orang itu, terdiam, membuat harapannya yang halus berlalu begitu saja seperti pasir yang dihembus oleh helaan napasnya, sebelum kemudian, ia menghiraukan pertanyaan Ryouta dengan menatapnya tajam, dan memejamkan matanya lagi sambil menaruh bownya sekali lagi dan kali ini memulai melodi yang lebih lambat, seperti tekukur burung hantu di waktu malam, dan kepak sayapnya yang tak terdengar, kemudian membesar bertubi-tubi seperti ombak. Ryouta dapat menutup matanya dan membayangkan pasir, pasir, dan alunan hijau biru yang menyentuh langit di ujung sana. Berlangsung lama, tinggi, camar dan badai sempat datang dan hampir menggerutu sebelum tenang lagi, dan ia kehabisan napas lagi ketika membuka mata dan permainan itu telah selesai.

Kali ini orang itu bangkit tanpa ia tunda, membawa instrumennya yang besar ke dalam kegelapan. Beberapa saat Ryouta mendengar bunyi-bunyian, ketukan kayu beronga pada lantai dan gemerisik dan denting kunci case yang ditutup, serta gemerisik kertas.

Kemudian suara, yang membuat Kise sedikit tersentak dari mabuk kepayang, "Kuroko. Pulanglah, hari sudah larut."

Suara itu, Kise pikir, ketika ia telah sampai di pintu dan mengatakan, "aku akan kembali lagi besok-" punya efek yang sama seperti suara cellonya, karena bila ia membayangkan, walaupun mulut itu tidak tersenyum, matanya akan melembut, sedikit saja, ketika ia memberikan namanya pada Kise sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tersenyum yang terlalu besar. Ia bahkan mengangguk pada sekuriti sembari ia menatap gerimis di luar, dan berpikir apakah jika ia menunggu cukup lama Kuroko akan satu arah dengannya ke stasiun.

Penjaga gedung itu menawarkan payung kepadanya, dan mungkin tergerak oleh senyumnya yang tidak wajar, hingga berkomentar.

"Anda selalu pulang paling akhir. Apa anda tidak takut? Katanya, kalau jam segini lewat di lantai tiga, anda bisa mendengar suara-suara padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana."


End file.
